


From hate to love

by Kishinmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Senju - Freeform, Uchiha, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishinmira/pseuds/Kishinmira
Summary: Born during the Warring States Period Uchiha Madaras only sister  Sarigi (saa-ree-gee) Uchiha falls in love with a member of the Senju clan Tobirama Senju.Both of their hands are stained with blood the other clan.How will it turn out for these two?
Relationships: (Oc) Sarigi Uchiha/Tobirama Senju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

☀︎

The moon was stained with the blood of our clans. Those who were closest to me perished. However, am I just too young to understand? What is the reason for all this death? Why do I have to kill? I wanted to ask my father these questions but he doesn't know either. My older brother Madara and my younger brother   
Izuna stood by my side as we watched our older siblings die.

We killed the shinobi who wounded them but they were beyond saving. "I don't want to fight anymore." I fretted. Madara continued to look straight ahead. "We don't have a choice Sarigi! If you want to live then you must fight!" I wanted to give up. I'm not like my siblings. All the training I did was to perfect my genjutsu. I'm the weakest link when it comes to fighting.

The Senju clan is just as good as we are so I barely stand a chance. I pushed myself to my limit for hours on end. Being forced to the front lines at such a young age is taking a toll on me. I want nothing more than for this to end. A group of men pounced at me. I did my best but my best wasn't good enough. A kunai knife was lodged into my stomach.

"Sarigi!" Izuna called out to me. I didn't bother to speak since it would make me bleed out faster. "Sarigi get out of here!Go!" My father demanded. I didn't hesitate to run. Once I got as far as I could I began to lose consciousness. "Is this it for me? I wanted to grow up get married and have kids. I guess that's out my my reach now." I spoke to myself since I swore there was no one else around.

A boy with white hair and red marks on his face stood before me. He looked concerned until I looked into his eyes and he saw my sharingan. He looked at me in disgust and lifted his sword to end me. Suddenly a slightly older boy appeared. "Tobirama. She's dying already. Leave her."

"Tobirama mhm?" I whispered. Even though he was going to kill me I couldn't help but admire his beauty. My eyes became heavy and I drifted away.

_________________

The war has ended and the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan has called a truce. It's been a few years since I thought I died. I still stand in the mirror and look at the scar. But shockingly the only thing I can think of when I look at it is Tobirama. I haven't seen him since that day even though we now live in the same village. Madara has kept me away from everyone even since our younger brother passed.

"Madara. You're going to meet up with Hashirama aren't you?" I asked. He stopped walking and turned around. " I am. Why do you ask?" He replied.  
"I'm going with you. I'm tired of you keeping me hidden from the outside!" I demanded. "No absolutely not!"   
"I wasn't asking. I was telling." I fixed my kimono and walked past him. "You are a handful. You really are." He mumbled. 

I really don’t understand why he’s allowing me to go out all of a sudden. It’s like he’s a completely different person.

As we walked down the streets all eyes were on me. "Is that Lord madaras wife? I never seen her before."

"No! That's his younger sister! Apparently he kept her in the house when he became head of the clan." I didn't pay any mind to it I kept walking. When we reached where Hashirama was I was speechless when I saw Tobirama standing beside him. "Is this your wife Madara?" Hashirama asked. Madara and I looked at each other and laughed. "She's my younger sister."

Hashirama laughed as well. "Now that I think about it you both do look alike. Don't you think Tobirama?" Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Great now two to look at. One was bad enough." I truly like him but his attitude towards us hasn't changed.

I crossed my arms like him and stood directly in front of him. "All due respect but can you not act like a child? If you want me to leave because two is too much for you then let it be known. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." 

Hashirama and Madara were in shock. Tobirama moved in closer so our arms were touching. His eyes widened and he had a scowl on his face. He looked down at me and spoke. "Are you trying to start a fight with me Uchiha?" I moved my hands and put them up like I was surrendering. "Absolutely not. If it isn't obvious I respect the Senju clan. I understand if you hate us Uchiha's but the least you can do is pretend to like me while I am around you." I walked towards a bench and sat there since I can't leave Madaras sight.

Hashirama chuckled. " You seem a little starstruck Tobirama. I never expected a woman to leave you speechless." He whispered into his ear. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Tobirama crossed his arms and turned away.

Why? Why am I attracted to a man that hates me? It would make me happy even if he pretended to like me. My father is probably screaming at me from above right now. A group of beautiful teenage girls walked over to me from behind. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" One of them asked me. " I'm not alone I'm here with my older brother." I pointed at Madara.

The girls didn't seem to care I was an Uchiha at all. Two of the girls walked over and tapped Madara on the shoulder. I could tell they were petrified. "Um. We wanted to ask if you'll allow your younger sister to hang out with us. She's too pretty to sit her and mope like she is right now." Madara turned around to see me Distraught. Him and Hashirama nodded at each other. "Fine but if you figure out something is wrong with her I want you to tell me." The girls smiled. "Roger that!" 

They ran over to me and the youngest one grabbed my hand. "Let's go to a hot springs!" I was nervous since I never had female friends before but I had a bright smile on my face. I turned around to see Tobirama watching me with disgusted face as I walked away with the girls.


	2. Building Bonds

☀︎ 

"Sooo what's your name?" The younger girl asked me. " Sarigi." I replied.  
"That's such a pretty name. I'm Naha. This is Joey, Naley, Rama , jayjai and Nellie." The girls smiled as she said their names. We reached the hot springs and walked inside. Naha notice I became a little uncomfortable. Since I'm a Uchiha a lot of Senju women still don't accept me.

"Don't worry Sarigi. My family runs this place and it's closed to the public today. You have nothing to worry about." She assured. I let out a sigh of relief. As the girls removed their clothes I went to use the bathroom first. Once I finished I removed my clothes and rinsed off my body. My hair was already up do I didn't have to fix it. I walked out with a towel wrapped around me. I put my towel down and stepped in.

"So Sarigi." Rama grinned. "Is there any guy you have your eyes on?" All the girls turned to me. I instantly thought of Tobirama, but I couldn't tell them that. They would probably laugh since everyone knows how much he hates Uchihas. "Nope no one." I decided to stay quiet about it. But none of them looked convinced.  
"Ah ha! So there is a guy." Naha announced.

The oldest among the girls smiled. "If I tell you who I like you have to tell us!" She pleaded. I felt as ease with them so I agreed. "Okay." They all moved in a little closer. "I like Hashirama." She whispered to us. "I can totally see you two together!"  
"Right. He's so cute too." They all looked at me at the same time. "Now Sarigi it's your turn!" Naley insisted. I put my head down and sighed. "Tobirama. It's not like I'm ever going to tell him though." I confessed. The girls were all in shock. " I mean he is cute but that's like the only good quality he has. He's a stern man who speaks bluntly about most topics, never sugar-coating facts or the matter at hand. On top of that he sadly hates Uchihas more than anyone else. But if I'm being honest I think you both would get along well! On top of that you're pretty hot too." Rama beamed.

"He's probably good in bed too." Nellie chimed in. They other girls agreed. "Sarigi has a mature body too so that would be fun wouldn't it?." Rama chuckled. I normally avoid showing emotion but I could help it. "I wouldn't even get that far. I can't even talk to him without him looking at me like a bug of some sort." I lamented.

" Maybe if you spend time with him he'll fall for you." 

I didn't understand how these girls are so positive.

We got out of the hot spring and Rama wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Maybe you'll get lucky." She whispered in my ear.

____________________ 

I heard a knock. People rarely ever come here so I was extremely eager to open the door. But then again it could be someone trying to attack us or something. I opened the door and I was surprised to see Hashirama. " Lord hokage? Why are you here." I exclaimed. He smiled. "Just the person I wanted you to see. There's something I need to talk to you about."

I ushered him in a poured him a cup of tea. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "I want you to teach alongside Tobirama. I want you to teach the kids genjutsu. The team of kids i want you two to teach already knows how to do it so I think it would be a good idea to have you teach them since you mastered it." 

I just sat there for a second. "But lord hokage... do you really think the parents of those kids will be okay with that? Parents pull their kids away from me when I walk down the street. On top of that your brother hates my guts." I really wasn't sure about this.

"I can assure you he will not allow his personal feelings to show. Especially not while his working. He won't be open to you at all but I'm hoping you find a way to deal with him." He looked like he knew what I was going to say next. "Well if it's an order from you I cannot refuse. So I'll do it." I grinned. He clapped his hands together. "Great. Now come with me. I'm assigning the teams today. All the other teachers will be there." I sighed. "This Already seems like more than even I can handle." We walked out of my house and headed out of the Uchiha community. I felt eyes piercing the back of my head once we reached the rest of the village. Whenever I find it hard to restrain my anger my sharingan show therefore I had to let my hair down so my bangs covered them. When we arrived at the hokages office no one came until about five minutes later. Everyone smile quickly turned to a serious face when they laid their eyes on me.

When the instructors came in they stood in front of the hokages desk while I stood beside it. After he names the first eight groups Tobiramas group was last. "Your group will be Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Naha Kurama. However since you have genjutsu users in your team Sarigi Uchiha will be working along side you." Everyone in the room stared at Tobirama and I. Everyone knows he despises my clan. "That's is all. You all may leave and meet up with your squad. You two stay. I must speak with you." Everyone else left the room but Tobirama and I stood. I haven't been this nervous since I was a child. Just looking at his cold face sent chills down my spine. The four kids that Tobirama and I will be in charge of walked into the room. "Aht. Big sis Sarigi?" Naha noticed me as soon as she walked in. The one of the three other boys didn't look very happy to see me. Lord hokage stood up. 

"This woman is Uchiha Sarigi. The sister of the head of the Uchiha clan. I've decided she will be your teacher as well since Naha is apart of this team. I expect her to be treated the same way you treat Tobirama! You kids are dismissed." They nodded and left the room. I walked over to Tobirama and slightly bowed. " I am looking forward to working with you." 

He bowed as well however he didn't say anything. Hashirama walked over and put his hands on our shoulders. "I know you to will get along just fine. I hope." He let out a forced laugh. "You two may go." I left and continued to walk ahead of him. The hallway was quiet so I decided to break the silence. " I'm hoping you can put your hate you have against my clan aside and accept me. Unlike my brother I am patient therefore I won't try to force myself onto you. But for the sake of those kids please hurry up." 

I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore so I stopped as well. But I didn't turn around." I don't understand. Why are you trying so hard? You think you can change anything ? I really doubt you can change how I feel about your clan."  
I turned towards him. 

" I am not my brother. All I want is for our clans to see each other as equals. For us to be able to live together in peace. I will continue to push until that happens. Too much blood was shed already I do not wish for more." Tobirama was taken back by my words. 

"I'm only one person. It won't change anything even if I grow to like you." I shook my head. "Thats not true. No one in your clan hates us more than you. It will change everything if you accept us. However I will settle for you accepting just me. We are on the same team now. You have to Put your hate aside for the sake of our students.”

He crossed his arms. "Just me? You have to put aside your hate as well."  
I smiled. "There is no hate it my heart towards anyone in the Senju clan. I truly do like you."

“Even though I killed your brother?”

“To you izuna was just a Uchiha who just happened to be my brother. If I really hated you I could’ve done something about it years ago.”

“You think you could beat me? Is that what you mean?”

I tilted my head and smiled.

“Without genjutsu I am simply a pebble. If I took you on and relied simply on my physical abilities I would lose.”

“That’s going to be troublesome when we go on missions.”

Tobirama looked irritated. I could tell he thinks I will get them killed.

“You didn’t let me finish. The only way that could happen if my eyes are ripped out of my head , I am too out numbered or I am caught off guard.”

He still didn’t look very convinced but that isn't important right now. I turned back around so my back was towards him. I wasn’t able to look him in the eyes anymore. We’re on the same team now as equals but he is still the man in interested in.

“We should go meet up with the kids don’t you think?” I reminded.

We both began walking towards the training grounds where the kids are supposed to be.

___________________________

When we got there all four of them were there. I decided to speak up first.

“So how about you start off by introducing yourself and telling us your goal? You go first.”

“My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and my goal is to become hokage on day.”

For some reason my heart told me that this boy will reach his goal. It’s just a feeling.

“I am Homura Mitokado. If I’m being honest I don’t have as big of a goal as him but I do want to be recognized by the hokage.”

“My name is Koharu Utatane and my goal is to marry a pretty lady.”He giggled.

Tobirama looked annoyed after he said that. “You are a genin that should not be your goal that type of attitude can get someone killed. It’s not a joking matter.”

Koharu Looked disappointed in himself for say that.

I sighed. “Any woman with goals will not marry a man without them. Don’t set yourself up for failure. What Tobirama said is right. Making jokes and laughing is okay but you’re a ninja now. The both of us can’t protect you all the time.”

“I guess it’s my turn now. I’m Naha Kurama and my goal is to become the best genjutsu user in the village.”

I put my hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

“Not bad. You’ll have to surpass me to do so. I hope you’re ready to put in the work. You four can ask questions if you want.”

“Lord Tobirama I have a question.”

“Go ahead and ask.”

“How did you become the ninja you are today?”

Tobirama sighed before he answered.

“I didn’t have a choice. We were at war my entire childhood therefore I was forced to fight. That made me who I am.”

That reminded me that he and I aren’t very different. If anything were exactly the same.

Naha looked like she was trying to think of something to ask me.

“Can I see your sharingan? I never seen them before.”

I showed my eyes and everyone besides Tobirama stared right into them

“I though there we’re more patterns than that.”

I was a little surprised that he knew that.

“There are but let’s hope you never have to see them.” 

Naha was grinning extremely hard. She looked at Tobirama from the corner of her eye then look back at me.

“Hehe I have a question for you teach.”

The sinister look on her face told me exactly what she wanted to ask. 

“You still like T..”

my eyes widened and I quickly moved and covered her mouth.

“No, no. You can ask me questions like those in secret.”

Tobirama lifted his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Let’s move along. I want to see what you four can do.”

_________________

When I arrived home Madara wasn’t there. He’s been distant lately but I wasn’t too worried about it. Tobirama was the only person on my mind at the moment. The more time I spent around him made me fall head over heels for him. His red eyes. His grey hair. His voice. Everything!

I looked at myself in the mirror and remembered I need to buy new clothes. I can’t wear kimonos anymore. I grabbed my basket and headed towards the door. Once I opened it Hashirama was walking towards my front door. 

“You must love walking.”I said while I locked my door.

“I was taking my daily walk and decided to bring you your headband.”

He placed it in my hand and we began walking.

“Where are you headed?”

“To get some clothes. I can’t really wear a kimono.”

“Ah that makes sense.”

We continued to walk and it made me happy to see how much people admired him. Especially the little girls. People seemed to be a bit more open with me when he is around. I ran into Rama and the rest of the girls.

“Teach! And lord hokage!” Naha smiled.

Rama’s face lit up when she saw him.

“Lord hokage can I talk you you for a quick second? I have a favor to ask.” 

~~~~~

Both of them stepped aside.

“Is something wrong.”

“Nono no.” Rama assured him.

“It’s about Sarigi and your brother.”

Hashirama looked worried.

“Did something bad happen between them.”

I“Nope nothing like that. Sarigi has had a thing for him for quite some time but she refuses to tell him. I planned to trying to get them to become close but I have no idea how to do that since I’m not close to him at all. It’s a gamble but don’t you think they’re perfect for each other!?”

Hashirama started to laugh. 

“Really? I’m surprised she fell for him. However whenever I tell him that I ran into her he seems very very curious. Good thing I put them both in-charge of team eight! Hmmm I think I can think of a few ways to get them to spend more time alone together. Now that I think of it my nieces and nephews would have strong genes.”

“Great great! I’m looking forward to it!”

~~~~~


	3. Training grounds 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it secretly a confession? Or is Sarigi reading the whole situation wrong?

"Good work you four that's it for today." I exclaimed.

"Teachh! I really want to see what your genjutsu looks like!"

Naha has been getting extremely curious. I can't blame her since her kekkei Genkai is genjutsu.

"How about this I'll put him under it so you can see how it effects a person."

I turned to Tobirama.

"Then afterwards you can decide wether you want to experience it yourself."

"Okay okay hurryyyy." 

The boys looked pretty enthusiastic about it too. I put my hand on Tobiramas shoulder which put him under it.

~~~~~~

"You can put people under genjutsu just by touching them? That's not bad Uchiha."

He was chained on to a wall surrounded by nothing but water. And I honestly liked that sight.

"You can use my first name you know. It's not a curse. I use yours."

~~~~~~

I took him out of it. And Naha ran over. 

"Thats the only one you use?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how happy she was.

"No I have a lot more but that's the only one that doesn't involve any type on pain or mental trauma. So did you decide?"

She nodded.

"Yep I want to see." 

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked a little nervous at first but for some reason she was shocks when she laid her eyes on me.

"You put lord Tobirama under the same one right?"

"Um yes why do you ask."

Naha's face turned red. 

"Well because your clothes are made out of water and I can pretty much see your body underneath. I saw it before so it's no big deal to me but that means he saw it too." 

She had a big sneaky grin.

"Sorry to break it to you but the water was black for him."

I snapped and brought her out of it.

"That's it for today. Go home to your families and eat a good dinner."

"Bye see you tomorrow."

The boys left first. Tobirama and I noticed Naha looked a little upset after I said that so we stood behind. I squatted down in front of her and Tobirama stood beside me with his usual straight face.

"What's the matter is something bothering you? No matter what it is you can tell me you know?"

She pulled me into a hug and started to tear. I didn't know what to say since I'm really not good at this kind of thing. I wouldn't expect Tobirama to know either. 

"Use your words Naha. I cannot understand tears." He claimed.

"It's just when teach said that it just reminded me how's there's no one for me to go home to right now."she lowered her head ashamed about crying.

"You can eat dinner with me." 

The three of us were caught off guard by Hashirama standing behind us. I turned my head around then looked back a Naha. Her face lit up and she looked overjoyed.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"No worries! It gets boring since it's just Tobirama and I every night."

Hearing that kind of upset me since I can't remember the last time Madara ate dinner with me. We haven't spoke too much these past few days.

"Sarigi why don't you join us as well?" Hashirama insisted.

" Sure. I'll make something."

Rama then appeared from behind Hashirama.

"Nope! I already am."

She had a sneaky grin on her face. I couldn't really tell if she had something in mind or not. She's not the easiest to read.

"Fine. I can't turn down that offer."

________

Naha and I arrived at their home. We didn't even have to knock because Rama was already waiting. She opened the door for us and we walked in then removed our footwear. I froze when I saw Tobirama in comfortable clothing. Everything about him screamed perfect. His black shirt was just tight enough that it hugged his chest and arms just enough. 

He didn't turn his head but looked at me from the corner of his eye. As if he wasn't already intimidating enough. Rama then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of sight. 

"Don't just stare! Talk to him. Aren't the Uchiha woman fierce? You look like a child with her first crush." 

"Wha- no I do not."

"Just shhhh and speak." 

It kind of annoyed me that she thinks I'm afraid to speak to him. I just didn't expect for him to look like that outside of his gear.

"You're just going to stand that Sarigi?"

His voice was deep and stern most of the time but he sounded a little more relaxed. 

"Oh I see you finally decided to use my first name Tobirama. See you're not cursed."

"I never thought saying your name would curse me. It just seemed more respectful to use your last."

I instantly got butterflies in my stomach. "What am I feeling? I'm a grown woman. But I feel like a young girl." I thought to myself.

"You wanted to be respectful? Well I've been using your first name since the beginning. My apologies"

He smiled and let out a feint laugh. 

"If I didn't want you calling me by my first name I would've told you not to."

"I never taken you as a lenient man"

"Who says I'm not?"

Rama then puts her hand on my shoulders.

"Let's go you time time to eat save the odd flirting for later."

I felt my face get a little hot. I didn't bother to look at Tobirama since I knew he obviously wasn't flirting. I followed Rama to the table. Tobirama sat down and Rama forced me to sit beside him. From the looks of it Hashirama and Rama definitely planned this. It was their way of getting us to be together.

We all talked for a while and for some reason we were on the topic of body scars.

"Teach do you have any scars?" Naha asked.

"A lot actually. I only have two really big ones though."

Tobirama looked really interested.

"I'm very curious."

I nodded and lifted the flaps of my short kimono revealing the large scar on my stomach. 

Tobirama squinted his eyes and looked close. Which made me nervous. 

"I remember that day. You were the girl by that tree ."

"That was forever ago I'm surprised you remember."

Naha put her hand on my stomach and whispered.

"You're stomach is going to look cute when you get pregnant."

She really does say the weirdest things. Hashirama put a thumbs up at me and smiled. Gladly no one else heard it.

"That's the biggest scar you have?" Rama asked me.

"No there's this one."

I unwrapped a piece of cloth showing the carved Senju clan symbol on my chest.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked at each other in shock. 

"This doesn't look like an old scar at all. When did it happen? And who did it?" Tobirama was very concerned.

"The day the fighting stopped. I was passing out due to over using my visual powers. So I group of men left this on my chest. I don't remember anything else."

"I'm sorry they did that to you. That's going too far." Tobirama apologized.

I cover myself back up.

“It’s no big deal. It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

“But it is! They had to right to.....Never mind. Anyways it was wrong.” 

He was clearly upset and it was obvious. Does he actually care?

__________

Tobirama and I were sitting outside on the back patio while the others were still inside eating dessert .

“You didn’t have to come sit with me Tobirama.”

“I’m pretty sure we all could tell talking about that scar of yours made you uncomfortable. You can’t hide that.”

“ You’re right. But it’s probably not for the reasons you think.”

“Do tell.”

“I doubt any man would want to be with a woman who fought in a war and gained many scars. All the married women with kids within my clan were the ones who cared for the injured men. The very few women within my clan who fought are frowned upon and have no hopes of forming a family.”

Just thinking about how I’m probably going to be able my entire life almost made me want to tear up.

Tobirama looked up at the starry sky.

“Hm. That’s interesting. That kind on women sounds right up my ally.”

I did the best I could to hide my face since I was smiling.

“I wish you the best of luck with that and I hope you find her.”

I lifted my head and smiled at the sky.

“Who knows. There’s a possibility I already have.”


	4. Siblings

I didn't know how to feel about his words. It hurt because I knew in my heart I wasn't who he was referring to. And because of that I really didn't want to continue the conversation. 

Hashirama came out at the perfect time. Even though Tobirama looked a little annoyed when he walked out.

"I know it's last minute but I'm sending you two on a mission tomorrow morning."

"Not our whole team?"

"Wether you take your team or not is up to the two of you to decide after I tell you what the mission is."

_________

Tobirama and I stood in front of the South Gate as we waited for the kids.

"I have to lecture them about arriving early."

"It is their first night mission I don't expect them to.."

I stopped talking when I noticed Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu and Naha jogging towards us.

"Right on time!" Naha cheered.

"Now that's everyone is here let's get going. I'm assuming you all remember what the mission is correct?"

"Yes sir." All of them said in sync.

We took off and began jumping through the trees.

It's only been about an hour but something doesn't feel right. I decided to keep it to myself since I'm probably just being dramatic.

Hiruzen started running beside me. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you feel like we were being followed back there?" He seemed really concerned so I could tell he felt it too.

"It did. Just keep going and pay attention to your surroundings."

After another hour we decided to stop. The feeling I had went away completely. At least I thought so. From the look on Tobiramas face I knew he was already aware. We Set up camp close to a small body of water.

"Naha and I are going to wash off we'll be back."

The boys and Tobirama nodded then we headed towards the water. I couldn't sense anyone around besides us so I let my guard down just a little. We removed our clothes and got into the water.  
Shortly after that a thick fog rolled in. Then I heard splashing in the water. 

"Naha! Where are you." I called out.

I didn't have time to put all of my clothes on so I just grabbed my top a threw it on. It hung just to the middle of my thigh but I didn't care. A picked up a Kunai and ran towards Tobirama and the others. Once I got there the fog cleared and the men appeared in front of us hold a blade to Naha neck.

Naha did exactly what I taught her and stood completely still not saying a word. None of the men had on headbands or any symbols at all. So we couldn't tell where they came from.

Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu and Tobirama stood in front of me.

"You shouldn't move around to much with that on teach." Koharu whispered to me.

"What do you want?" Tobirama asked the men.

"That woman behind you. Sarigi Uchiha is who we want. If she just comes peacefully we won't harm the child. Each of them had a smirk on their face. I dropped my kunai and began to walk foward. Tobirama and I briefly looked at each other and nodded. When I was half way they removed the blade that was being held against Nahas neck. She was then pushed away and I allowed myself to be grabbed. 

"What a beauty. You're worth a lot Uchiha. Your body and those eyes of yours." 

The way they were touching me made me really comfortable. The man who looked like he was the boss turned to Tobirama.

"How unfortunate we have to take your woman away from you."

He tightened the grip on my wrist which made my fling little. It felt like he's trying to break it. Tobirama made a single with his hand so I bent down as far as I could to avoid being hit by his water bullet. It hit them forcing the man to release me. Everyone ran forward to quickly knock the men unconscious and tie them together before they were able to stand. 

I bent down and touched each of them on the forehead. Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu quickly turned their heads.  
"Teach! We need to get our clothes!" 

"Oh right I had forgotten about that."

Naha and I quickly put on our clothes and returned . Once We returned Tobirama grabbed my arms to look at my wrists. He took a roll and began to wrap them.

"I never would've taken you as a medical ninja." I teased.

"It's helpful to learn a thing or two."

_______

We walked back into the village after being gone for two days. 

"You guys can go ahead. Tobirama and I will go report." 

I began to think to myself as we headed to the hokages office. I should tell Madara about what happened. It seem as though they weren't just after me they want to get a hold of my sharingan.

When we walked into the office I was surprised to see Madara already there.

"Back so soon? You guys handled that much faster than I expected!" Hashirama had his usual smile on his face.

Tobirama and I turned to each other and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We would've been back even sooner but we came across an issue. Which is what I want to talk to you and my brother about."

Madara and Hashirama looked a lot more concerned.

"Tell me!" Madara demanded.

"A group of me attempted to kidnap me. We're not sure what their motive was since they died once I put them under a genjutsu."

I turned to Madara. His anger was written all over his face. My guess is he didn't scream at me because Hashirama and Tobirama are around.

"What if someone out there knows about me? I'd like to think they were just a group of basic Kidnappers but they knew my first name so they clearly know something."

Hashirama walked over to me and place his hands on my shoulder.

"No one in the room is going to let anything happen to you."

"I know that but I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Naha. She was used as an hostage. There's no doubt that they wouldn't harm her to make me give in!"

"I figured as much. You all can protect Naha. By the look in your face she wasn't harmed at all."

I stepped back and Hashirama removed his hands. All I could think of what could go wrong. Images of the kids and Tobirama dying flashed through my mind. That night made me realize how weak I really am. Me imagine their death made me tear up a little. I clinched my fist digging my nails into my own skin making myself bleed. I was pissed at no one other than me. Naha looks up to me! And yet she was taken from me so easily.

Tobirama put his hand on top of my head and looked me directly into the eyes.

"I know its frustrating. You wan to protect someone but you feel as though you aren't strong enough so you place limits on yourself. Crying about it won't help you. It doesn't benefit you in the long run. It would be upsetting if you died on me."

Madara walked towards me.

“Do you see what happens when you do the opposite of what I tell you? That could’ve been avoided if you just listened to what the hell I told you! All you had to so was stay in the village. But here you are trying to be something you clearly aren’t. You will become a burden Sarigi!”

I didn’t know how to respond. My own brother doesn’t think I’m strong enough. We used to be so close for so long. I always avoided talking back to him since he would look out for me. But I couldn’t keep my mouth shut this time. Tobirama and Hashirama stepped back when the saw the look on my face.

“ You don’t have the right to say a damn thing! You have been pretty much neglecting me for months now! And all of a sudden you want to show up and try to be a big brother to me? Tell me how old am I turning?”

His facial expression told me he didn’t know.

“I’ll be 20.... You can’t even tell me that but you want to call the shots in my life? I buried my father! I’m going to let you continue to think what you want. I really don’t understand why you would talk down on the one person in our clan who genuinely loves you and cares for you. But you know what you and the rest of them can take what you think about me and shove it! You really need to get your priorities straight.”

It felt good to finally get all that out. Crying on top of that made me feel a little better. Madara walked over to me and smacked me. I just stood there stunned. The last time he did what was back during the war when I was losing it. Hashirama and Tobirama stepped forward. I held my arms out in front of them.

“Relax it’s fine.”

I wiped my tears and bowed towards Hashirama. 

“I’m sorry for the outburst lord hokage.”

I quickly left the room before anyone had the chance to say anything. I just kept running until I reached the forest. I climbed a large tree and sat on a branch and began talking.

“Did I go to far? Maybe I should apologize. Madara has never been good at expressing this emotions so I guess it’s his way of saying he cares.”

“You didn’t go too far. Madara did. He shouldn’t have hit you.”

I heard a voice from behind me.


	5. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarigi comes clean.

I turned around to see Tobirama standing behind me.

"I know that. But it's out of character for him I still should apologize."

Tobirama was furious at the moment. His face gave it away.He couldn't stand the sight of Madara putting his hands on me. He clinched his fist and squinting his eyes. He already despised mu brother so seeing that made his hate grow. 

"That doesn't make it right! A man shouldn't put his hands on a women for a reason like that! You didn't harm him or anyone else therefore he didn't have the right. You don't have to defend him what he did was wrong. There's nothing that can justify that."

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"Don't sit there and take it! You are quick to stand up to other people but you refuse to stand up to Madara. It doesn't make any sense."

"He looked after me since my father lost his life I just can't defy him that's all. I talk to him in private. While we're in public suck it up and deal with it. I only addressed him earlier because it was just you and Hashirama. If there were others I would've waited until later."

"Alright. I'll let you deal with it. It he puts his hands on you again I can't guarantee my older brotheror myself won't step in."

"It won't happen again."

He didn't look very convinced. I would feel the same way if my teammate was hit in front of my for no reason at all. But why did he get so upset? I really don't understand this man. As I sat there I decided I wanted to tell Tobirama how I really feel about him. But how am I supposed to tell a man i'm in love with him? I never felt this way about anyone before. But should I even tell him? It's easier to get it over with now then wait until i'm in a good mood so if i get turnt down it won't make a difference.

"What is it's now? It looks like something in troubling you. Is it something important?"

"I guess you can say that but don't worry about it."

"If it was important you would tell me. Therefore I won't about it." 

"Oh.... right of course it's nothing to concern yourself about."

I looked straight too see the amazing view of the hidden leaf. I really want him to know but I'm don't want to ruin anything.

"Tell me. Your facial expression gave it away I can clearly see it's important to you. "

Why did I have to open my mouth? I should just stayed quiet about it. But it was too late to turn back now. If I refuse to tell him he'll probably become irritated and say I should've never brought it up in the first place.

"I want to get stronger so I was hoping if you can..."

He cut me off mid sentence.

"Stop beating around the bush. I know that's not what you wanted to say. Because if it was you would've told me once you mentioned it. You're an adult spit it out."

"Hm. You're right. The truth is I truly to like you. I know it sounds childish but I don't know how to say it any other way."

He didn't look surprised at all. In fact he looked like he knew already. I began to feel quite nervous to say the least. If he were to turn me down all I can do is hope it won't affect our team at all. He left out a chuckle.

"That's what you were so nervous to tell me? I already knew that."

"What..How.... Hashirama told you didn't he? And Rama told him. I'm going to hurt them both."

I was so nervous to tell him something he already knew? I feel like an idot right now.

"When did you find out?"

"When we had dinner."

"If you knew that much why did you tell me you already have someone who interest you? Are you aware of how upset I was after that?" 

I jumped off of the tree and headed back to the village. Tobirama did the same.  
I continued to walk not paying him any mind.

"You're not going to let me answer. Well I guess it doesn't matter that I was talking about no one other than Sarigi Uchiha." 

I stopped dead in my tracks. It made me overjoyed to hear that but I refused to show it. I turned around with my arms crossed hiding the fact that I really was trying my best not to smile.

"Why do I not believe you." 

"Do I look like the kind of man who is open about that kind of thing? Be realistic here."

"That's a valid point. But why me? I am an Uchiha after all."

"I thought about that but one doesn't have control over that. You're a prime example. You fell for me when I'm not an open or cheerful person at all. It would've made more sense if you fell for my brother." 

I walked over to him and put my finger on his chestplate.

"I fell for Tobirama Senju not Hashirama Senju. That clearly means there are things about you that I like."

"I'm curious. Why did you?"

I moved my hand and sighed as I crossed my arms.

"Well I might as well be honest. I became interested in you while our clans were still at war."

His face changed completely.

"Since then?"

"I know it sounds crazy. I had to keep quiet about it because I could've been killed for being a traitor."

"I don't understand didn't I try to kill you?"

"Ah. You did but your brother stopped you. I can't really explain why I did. It doesn't make any sense to me either."

Once we entered the gates another person walked over to us.

" Lady Sarigi the hokage wishes to see you both."

Tobirama and I nodded and headed towards the office.

_________

"You wanted to see.."

I looked to the right and saw Madara in the office as well. I lowered my head and sighed.

"What is this about?" I asked with a stolid looked on my face.

Hashirama didn't say a word he just turned to Madara.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have took my anger out on you and laid my hands on you. It was my mistake and I regret it."

Tobirama rolled his eyes. He was doing everything he possibly could to keep himself from opening his mouth.

"I suppose I can forgive you. I don't want to get any grey hairs from stressing over it."

I walked over to my brother and grabbed his ear.

"Just remember something. If you ever do that again I will leave you in a genjutsu until you find your way out."

I patted him on the back and stepped back again. Hashirama looked at Tobirama then looked at me and smiled. 

"Sarigi did you..."

"Hashirama." I whispered.

Tobirama looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Anyways. Madara and I are going to get going. I'll see you both tomorrow.

〜〜〜〜

After Madara and Sarigi left Hashirama began asking questions right away.

"I'm guessing she told you. Your face says it all Tobirama!"

"She did. Older brother you still are an idot. What do you mean my face says it all?"

"I mean you looked a little less tense. Now tell me what are you going to do? Are you going to turn her down because she's an Uchiha and Madaras sister? Or are you going to go for it and slowly build a relationship with her?"

"The fact that she's an Uchiha doesn't bother me. Her being his sister makes me cautious but that's about it. I told her I'm interested in her as well. However i'm not sure how to go about this. I'm completely lost when it comes to women. Especially Sarigi since well... she's who she is."

"You really are clueless Tobirama. Underneath all of the gear she's still a woman. I doubt she expects a lot from you in that sense anyway."

"It's funny how you are giving me advice when you never been in a relationship either older brother."

Hashirama put his head down on the desk and sobbed.

"A beautiful woman hasn't fallen in love with me. You just wait and see. Just don't mess things up with Sarigi you hear me? I'm really hoping that's the woman you marry. I want at least one neice!"

"Who knows what the future holds."

__________

It's been a few months since I told Tobirama the truth and a lot changed. In a good way. We are completely in sync. To the point where when we go on missions we don't even have to speak to know what to do we move at the same time. The same almost goes for Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu and Naha. Ever since Tobirama and I gotten close the kids drastically improved as well. 

Hashirama continuously ask if we are going to get married. He mentions it so much now we are actually starting to think about it. Who knows what might happen.

"Teach do you think I have what it takes to be Hokage one day?" 

Hiruzen had a blissful look on his face.

"I have a feeling in my heart you will be the third hokage." 

Naha and the others turned around.

"The third? Who will be the second?"

Tobirama became curious.

"That person will be you. Just call it a woman's intuition."

"Well. We'll know when the future comes."

There was a sudden explosion. It came directly from the Uchiha compound. Such a large scale explosion has to have casualties. There’s no possible way anyone close by survived that. 

“Shit at a time like this Madara isn’t around.”

He left the village with a most of the Uchiha men so it was just woman and children right now. I quickly headed over not saying a word. Tobirama and the kids followed directly behind me. Please be okay. Who could have possibly done this. I thought to myself.

The village was in panic. Children screaming , women crying and men desperately trying to keep there families safe. Another two explosions followed after each other. All in the Uchiha compound. We ran into Hashirama and a few others at the entrance. Hashirama looked extremely nervous he didn’t know what to expect when he went inside. I didn’t stop running I headed in to see countless casualties.

Most of the women are skilled so a lot of the managed to get out safely with their kids. But the elders and the disabled didn’t. They were wiped out.

“So you finally decided to show? Who would’ve known your brother is that absentminded. If we can’t have you then you die! The others already blew themselves up. I’m the last one! Now die! ” 

He removed his robe and revealed dozens of paper bombs attached to his entire body. He pulled one string to set them all of at once.

“Sarigi!”

Tobirama and Naha called out to me.

“Get out of there!” 

Hashirama screamed helplessly. I can’t out of blast range fast enough. I took one big jump back and laid on the ground hoping for the best. 

__________

“Is she going to wake up anytime soon? It’s been a month already.”

“I already told you Naha . It’s a miracle if she survives.”

I heard faint voices as I gained consciousness. According to them I was out for a entire month. I slowly sat up and tried to process everything that has happened. Naha quickly ran out of the room and went to get Madara , Hashirama and Tobirama. 

The doctor came in with a clipboard in her hand. The rest of them followed behind.

“About time! I had to keep convincing people you were still alive.” Hashirama was smiling per usual.

My throat was extremely dry which made it kind of hard to speak.

“You’re clenching that clipboard for dear life. If something is wrong with me just say it.”

I looked the doctor dead in the eyes. She didn’t know what to say. It was like my face terrified her.

“It’s exactly the opposite. That’s why I don’t understand. You were so close to the blast and yet you didn’t suffer and extreme injuries. Just a few minor scars and burns. Yet you went into a coma.”

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed. 

“Probably the smoke. But that means I can leave right? There’s something I need to do.”

Madara sighed. And put his hand on his head,

“You want to see the village right? Pretty much everything is already repaired.”

I looked down at my hands.

“How many casualties. Don’t lie to me either.” 

“There were twenty three...”

I sunk my nails into my palms. So many people died. And I couldn’t do anything.

“I can’t believe the went so far. All of that just because they wanted me to die.”

“So you figured it out to huh? I looked in to it and all of the died that day.”

I quickly turned towards Tobirama.

“Well that made my life a lot easier.”

Naha came back into the room. I could tell she was crying.

She wrapped around me and began tearing up.

“Dont ever scare me like that again! I really thought you were going to die and leave me with captain Tobirama. He’s so much scarier when you aren’t around!”

I pulled away and ruffled her hair.

“I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Lady Sarigi. That’s too soon you shouldn’t jump into anything.”

“You said it yourself doctor I didn’t suffer any serious injuries. Naha is a month behind there’s no way I’m going to make her wait any longer.”

_______

“I need to speak with you.” 

Madara walked out to the backyard where I was studying.

“About?”

“The future of this village.”

“Can you be more specific? What about the village?”

“Peace. This past incident made me realize the village isn’t a peaceful place at all. I’m going to talk to Hashirama about it eventually and if we can’t see eye to eye I will leave the village. And I want you and the rest of the clan to join me. I’m bringing it to your attention now so you have time to think.”

I didn’t know what to say. There’s no way the clan would leave with him. He’s my brother and I love him but I am not okay with leaving the village and tobirama.

“Give it a year. Then if you still want to talk to him do it I won’t stop you.”


	7. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally decide to make the commitment.

It's been a few months and it seems as though Madara took what I said seriously. He still sneaks off from time to time but he's not really distant with me anymore. There hasn't been any more attacks on the village and no one has tried to kidnap me since back then. 

"Teach..... Teach! Sarigi! Hello."

I dozed off I didn't even realize I was being spoken to.

"What is it?"

"You dozed off again! What are you thinking about?"

"Just things it's not important. Did you want something? Aren't you supposed to be training with Tobirama and the others?"

"I wanted to ask you to teach me to use a katana. I asked captain Tobirama but I don't like how he uses it it's too aggressive. I saw you practicing by yourself the other day and you move so gracefully. Can you please teach me?"

I laid out completely on the grass and sighed. 

"I guess I have no choice.I need a.."

Naha cut me off and held two blades up right in front of me.

"I came prepared!"

"Where did you even get these?"

Tobirama walked over to us.

"Naha came and asked me earlier. She said she wanted you to teach her. She told me I'm too aggressive with it and that you move gracefully so I want to see how you do it."

I stood up and dusted myself off. Naha handed me the katana with a sneaky grin on her face. We walked to the center of the field.

"Show me what you're capable of. Come at me with the intent to kill."

"What! But I."

"Just do it."

She got into her stance and swung the sword at me. I swung my blade and stopped at her neck.

"Relax your shoulders. You're too tense that's why you have so many openings."

______

Everyone had already left but I decided to stay behind and train.

"I figured I'll find you here."

Tobirama walked over to me.

"Mhm. What do you need?"

"I would like to talk to you about something. Walk with me."

We left the training grounds and went on a stroll.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"The topic of marriage has crossed my mind on many occasions. I'd like to know how'd you feel about it."

I looked up at the sky and smiled. I have been thinking about it a lot as well. We would be skipping the whole dating process which is fine by me since we have spent almost every day together for quite some time.

"If I'm going to be honest I've thought of it a few times as well."

His always serious face relax a little bit as if he was smiling.

"Would you be prepared to take that step?"

"You should ask yourself that question. I want you to marry me because you want to not because you feel like you have to."

"I wouldn't have brought it up to you I've I did want it. It's settled then."

I was extremely happy but I couldn't hide the fact that I was extremely nervous. The first thing I thought of is how my brother and some of the elders would react.

"You're nervous aren't you? The first thing you thought of was your brother correct?"

"You know how he is. He's not very fond of you to begin with. I can only imagine how he'll react. And I.."

Tobirama stopped walking and I noticed right away. I turned around to see him make a face I don't think I ever seen him make. He was smiling at me. Maintaining his smile Tobirama stood in front of me and grabbed both of my hands locking them with his.

The citizens walking past couldn't take their eyes off us. I could hear them whispering. Most of them sounded excited but there were a few women who whispered horrible things about me out of jealousy. All I could focus on was this stunning man standing in front of me.

"What do you think? Uchiha Sarigi. Do you want to marry me?"

I immediately began tearing. I was having a difficult time processing the words that came out of his mouth.

"Mhm hmm!"

I nodded and wiped away my tears. Tobirama pulled me into a hug and placed his hand on the back of my head.

"A shinobi shouldn't cry in public. Come with me."

I knew we were going to talk to Hashirama. Sure were getting married and it's extremely important but we're talking a huge risk I know Tobirama is aware of that. And I know Hashirama is going to say that after it flips out from joy.

____

I knocked on the door to Hashiramas office.

"Come in." 

He was sitting there reading through a scroll from another village.

"Ah. You two. Is some the matter?"

Tobirama looked at me and I nodded giving him the okay to tell him.

"Sarigi and I have decided to get married ."

Hashirama reacted just as I thought he would. He practically jumped out of his seat and pulled us both into a hug.

"I knew this would happen eventually! This is great!"

His joy was clearly written his face. He look a look at both of us and his face changed.

"I'm certain you both are aware of the risk this may carry. I have no objections. A month is enough time to prepare don't you think? Since the cherry blossoms bloom in a month!"

Tobirama and I both let out a nervous laugh.

"That's pretty soon don't you think? I mean it is sudden."

I wasn't too sure about this.

"It's completely fine! I've got this! You need to focus on how you are going to let your clan know. You don't need anything else to stress over since that's already enough. I'm not sending you two on any more missions until maybe two weeks after your wedding. I'll send someone else on missions with your team."

He reminded me. I have to explain everything to my clan at our next meeting. Which is tomorrow.... I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my head.

"Alright. You win I fold. What about you Tobirama?"

"Older brother you really are annoying when you set your mind on something. Fine."

"I'm going to head home now I'm exhausted."

I said goodnight to them and headed out.

______

When I arrived home to my surprise Madara was there. I don't understand this man anymore his emotions are constantly changing.

"Are you coming to the clan meeting tomorrow or do you have another mission?"

Of course he was being sarcastic.

"I'm not going on another mission for a while actually."

"And why is that?"

"You may want to sit down for this then I'll tell you."

Madara did just as I said and sat down. He already looked pissed and I didn't even say anything yet.

"I'm getting married a month from now."

He leaned forward in the chair and placed his hand under his chin.

"To who?"

By the look on his face I could tell he probably already knew the answer. He bared his sharingan at me which sent a chill down my spine. I didn't even want to say the name.

"Tobirama..."

He quickly stood up and I jolted back from shock.I didn't know what to do or say. I expected him to have a bad reaction but I didn't expect him to look like this.

"Are you an idot! He killed izuna! Dose that mean nothing to you? How can you marry the man who shamelessly murdered your younger sibling? You dammed traitor!"

I stood up and kept my head down. He didn't have to bring that up.

"I have no right to resent him for that.. I am marrying him because I love him."

"You don't have the right to resent him? Do you not care!"

I sat back down and looked up right at him.

"I killed his younger brother.. Or did you forget that? When I told him exactly what happened he didn't yell, scream or get angry he appreciated I came clean and forgave me. I am not a hypocrite! Madara I just ask that you support me." 

Before he walked out of the house he looked back and shook his head. If this is how everyone is going to react I much rather leave them out. But then again most of the clan members are happy we formed an alliance with the Senjus. I went to wash up and get to bed. I planned to sleep in and stay home until the meeting. Overthinking it won't do me any good.

_____

I got a lot done so far. I cleaned the house and even did some gardening. It's been a lot time since I've been able to so this. It's almost time. I thought to myself. I changed my clothes and put on my robe. I headed towards the hall with my neighbor. Pretty much everyone was there already and so was Madara. I decided to let him tell everyone since they pay more attention when he speaks.

It was a normal meeting just like the ones from before. Nothing really interesting.

"I have one more piece of information to share before you're all dismissed."

He looked at me standing there clenching my fist. I was really hoping he wouldn't go overboard with it and be a jackass.

"It seems my younger sister Sarigi is getting married."

The once quite room was now filled with noise.

"That's such good news."

"I knew she would get married first out of the two."

"Wait. To who?"

"I never see her with any Uchiha man."

"Tobirama senju."

"What was that lady Sarigi?"

"I said Tobirama Senju."

Everyone quickly stopped talking and looked at each other. I didn't know what to expect from any of them.

"That's such great news!"

"I'm so happy for you! How exciting!"

The Uchiha women were all congratulating me and asking about how pretty I'd look with my hair up. The men on the other hand didn't all feel the same way. They didn't make it known how the truly felt but I could see right through their face smiles.

_____

The past few weeks were really slow. I met up with Tobirama , Hashirama and a few others at least twice a week to do some planning. Everything is finished now all that is left is the wedding itself. A group of Uchiha women surprised me with a kimono they worked extremely hard on. An all white kimono with red trim.

Tobirama and I really haven’t spoken much this past month. That was expected since we both have been extremely busy. I envy Hashirama and Tobirama sometimes. I want Madara and I to be as close as they are. At the rate this is going I won’t have any family at the wedding at all. Madara is not interested at all, I begged him to attend but he refused each time .

“Lady Sarigi! You should be with friends go enjoy yourself! You won’t have as much free time once you get married. The wedding is in two days!”

I was sitting in the park alone like I would usually do before I became an shinobi.

“Mito? Ehhhh. That’s bold of you to assume I wasn’t enjoying myself . I haven’t had too much alone time lately. And today’s Thursday the wedding is actually tomorrow. I appreciate you but you are stressing yourself out too much. Thanks to you and Hashirama everything is finished.”

She sat down on the grass beside me. We stared up at the setting sun. The sky was the perfect combination of blue , orange and red. I felt extremely relax as if I had nothing to worry about. Then it hit me. After tomorrow my last name will no longer be Uchiha. Nor will I have any seniority. 

To my clan it’s the last name the makes you an Uchiha. So to them I’ll just be a Senju with the sharingan. I shook my head. No I don’t care about that. All I care about is that I’ll finally get to be with the man I love.

“Alright time for you to get home Sarigi. You have a big day tomorrow!”

_____

I was completely dressed and staring up at the sky. My kimono was heavy and trailed behind me slightly. My hair was curled and put into a high ponytail with a gorgeous hair piece. The women who did my hair wanted to put it into a knot so it wouldn’t get in the way but since I have my brothers spiky thick long hair nothing they did worked.

Tobirama walked in and stood beside me. We smiled at eachother but didn’t say a word. We didn’t need to we already knew what the other wanted to say. I couldn’t help but admire him from the corner of my eye. He is one hell of a man. Hashirama entered the room with a good friend of mine.

“It’s time you two.”


	9. The First Time

The reception didn't last very long since people had missions the next day. On top of that my feet were hurting and I really wanted to go. My husband grabbed my hand and began leading me home.

Newlywed couples usually have sex on their wedding day but I really don't think Tobirama is interested in seeing me like that right now. Just thinking about it was enough to piss me off a little. Will he dismiss me a treat me like I'm less than a woman? He doesn't seem like he'll be that type but men these days sometimes change after marriage.

We walked into our home and removed our shoes. It feels good to finally get away from all those people. I went to look around the house on my own since no one wanted me to see it until today. Once I finished I went into our bedroom and found Tobirama removing his clothes.

My instincts kicked in and I immediately turned around. I immediately felt like an idot. What was the point of me turning around? I heard footsteps walking towards me the he placed his hands on my shoulder. His hands are so large. I thought to myself.

"You don't have to turn around Sarigi."

This was unusual his voice was soft and sent shivers down my spine as he cooed in my ear. He pushed my hair to the side and kissed along my neck as his hands roamed my body. His hands went back up to my shoulders slowly removing my kimono revealing my nude body underneath.

"No undergarments huh?"

"Eh well it gets hot under here."I chuckled nervously.

When my kimono was completely removed Tobiramas hands grasped my waist and turned me to face him. His red eyes stared directly into my black ones. With his hands remaining on my waist he lead my to the bed forcing me onto the bed. I was completely on display for him to do what ever he wanted. 

____

“Teach! You don’t look too good. Captain Tobirama! Teach isn’t looking so good.”

Koharu called out while I was on my hands and knees struggling not to throw up. Tobirama looked really concerned as he rubbed my back. This has been going on for about a week now. I constantly have morning sickness and get nauseous when I smell a certain food.

“Come on I’m taking you to the doctor to see what’s going on with you.”

Naha put my arm on her shoulder and began to lead me to the doctor.

“Congratulations you’re pregnant!” 

I was utterly surprised. I didn’t know how to respond.

“Ehhhh! I’m pregnant?wha-. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m surprised as well your about four weeks and you didn’t start to feel anything until a week ago. It’s funny how  
You and your husband didn’t notice that your stomach was growning. Would you like to know the gender?”

I shook my head.

“It’s fine I already know.” 

I smiled as I rubbed my stomach.

I went straight to see Hashirama. I figured Tobirama would be there as well and of course I was right.

“What’s the matter Sarigi? You look like something is troubling you.”

Hashirama and Tobirama both looked nervous they probably thought something bad happened.I walked directly in front of the desk and placed both hands on my stomach.

“I’m pregnant.” 

My eyes fell on Tobirama. Does he want children? I would’ve felt a little more at ease if we got to speak about this before it happened. Regardless I am very excited and I am one hundred percent ready for this. I’m just not too fond of having to take a break from missions and things for a while.

Hashirama was behind his desk being dramatic. While Tobirama on the other hand kneeled down in front of me and placed both hands on my stomach. 

“It’s a girl isn’t it?” He sounded extremely confident but he was right.

“It is. I’m surprised you knew instantly too.”

“Do you know what this means Sarigi?”

Hashirama became serious all of a sudden and so did my husband.

“I’m sure you already know you can’t do any missions and such for a while but that’s not all. You and your baby can be targeted. I doubt it will happen but just to be safe do not step foot outside the leaf.”

______

The first months were easy. I didn’t feel a whole lot of pain and she didn’t move around too much. But I’m due any time now and the closer I get I’m starting to feel all the pain at once. I woke up and began to toss and turn. I tried to keep my movements to a minimum to avoid waking up tobirama. He woke up anyway since he’s such a light sleeper. 

“Can’t sleep again?”

I didn’t respond to him I jumped up out of the bed as fast as I could. Once I stood up straight my water broke and the contractions began. 

“Tobirama!”

I didn’t have to say anything else . He immediately grabbed me and headed towards the hospital. Normal it’s a ten minute walk but he got me there in five. My entire lower half was hurting and I didn’t want to move but I decided I’m going to birth this child on my own.

“What are you doing lady Sarigi? You need to lay down so we can help you.” The nurse was frantic.

I didn’t say anything she was the last thing I was worrying about so Tobirama told her off.

“Can you shut it and let my wife do what she needs to do? She can do it herself just be prepared to help her afterwards.”

I didn’t have to push for very long. I was one of the lucky few. When I finally looked at my new born baby girl I fell in love. She had red eyes and a full head of white hair.

“She has your eyes and hair.”

I knew she was going to look like her father. It’s better for her safety anyways.

“So did you think of her name yet?”

“Hayami Senju.”

_____

The walk home really was a pain in the ass. I didn’t know it still feels this uncomfortable after giving birth hours ago. Well I was never close to any women growing up so I didn’t know what to expect. On top of that I have no idea how to be a mother when I never had one myself. That’s not important. I’m going to be a mother to this child and that’s that.

I was sitting on the bed watching Tobirama rock Hayami. I was kind of concerned he wouldn’t be good with kids but I was worried for nothing. 

“You should get some rest you already fed her she’ll be fine for a while.”

My daughter is going to have a very interesting life. I’m just hoping I can continue to be a part of it. We’re still not at peace and a war can break out at anytime. I will do anything to protect my family even if it means dying. The last thing I want though is my daughter to grow up motherless and confused like myself.


End file.
